Still waiting you (repost)
by Lee Hyo Khe
Summary: Hanya sebuah ff yg aq repost karena kerinduanku pada KTmoment. Kris x Tao (TaoRis) FF


**Still Waiting You**

.

.

.

**KrisTao fanfiction**

.

.

.

.

**Oneshoot**

**TaoRis milik Tuhan, dan mereka sendiri, saya hanya pinjam sebentar untuk saya taruh (?) di fict ini.**

**Ini just fict for fun... **

**Yaoi/BL/Thypo's/Gaje/dll**

**Don't like **

**Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Oke...siapin kantong plastik, karna ff ini alurnya bikin mual, cerita pasaran dan thypo(s) yg tak terhitung lagi._

**Sekali lagi ini ff repost dari acc saya yg dulu. Dan alasan kenapa saya repost lagi adalah untuk mengecek apakah benar acc utama saya sedang kena block? karena sebelumnya saya sudah tiga kali maw ngepost ff tapi acc saya tetep tidak bisa dibuka.**

**Dan sekaligus ini sebagai ungkapan 'nyesek' saya melihat Tao yang terus terusan cidera,dan ungkapan kerinduan saya pada Kris.**

**Like tittle this ff, i'm still waiting you're back Kris...**

_Oke...lets go..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Senja mulai kelam, namun _namja _itu tetap tak beranjak dari duduknya,matanya yang indah menatap lurus kedepan, menikmati aurora yang kian memudar, tergerus kegelapan diujung sana.

Lama terdiam, akhirnya sebuah helaan nafas panjangpun terdengar.

Perlahan mata kelam itupun menutup, membuat setetes kristalnya yang sedari tadi ia tahanpun terjatuh.

''_Ge_... Aku benar benar merindukanmu . '' keluhnya entah pada siapa.

Angin yang berhembus kian terasa dingin,seakan membawa jutaan titik salju menyelimuti jiwanya yang terasa sesak oleh perasaan rindu.

Tao-_namja _manis dengan mata mirip panda-itu kembali menarik nafas panjangnya sebelum melanjutkan gerakan bibirnya untuk berucap.

'' _Ge_...Tahukah kau. Setiap sore aku slalu menunggumu disini, ditempat ini _ge_...Tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, saat kita sama sama ingin mencari ketenangan di taman ini.''

''_Ge_...Hari ini adalah keseribu hari sejak kepergian mu ke Kanada, menyusul orang tuamu...''

Dan sejak saat itu kau tak pernah memberiku kabar, nomor telefonmu juga sudah tidak aktiv...''

'' Apa kau sudah melupakanku _ge_? Bagaimana kau tega melakukannya _ge_?

Selagi aku berusaha menunggumu...

Kau jahat _ge_...'' ucapnya terus bergumam lirih sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam,berusaha menyembunyikan wajah sendunya yang sudah berlinang air mata.

.

.

.

Gelap mulai turun menyelimuti kota Seoul di awal Summer tahun ini.

Seolah tak perduli dengan sekitarnya, Tao tetap setia dengan posisinya saat ini,menekuk kedua kakinya sejajar dengan dadanya dan menumpukan kedua lengannya disana,lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya itu.

Punggungnya bergetar menghasilkan isakan isakan yang makin lama makin terdengar jelas.

'' Aku ingin melupakanmu, tapi aku tak bisa _ge_...

Aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan aku masih sangat mencintaimu...'' Tao terus bergumam di sela isakannya.

Tak peduli berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan tiap hari, tiap saat ia ingat sang kekasih.

''Peach !''

'' Hiks hiks... Bahkan aku masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas suaramu memanggilku _ge_...'' ucapnya lagi.

'' Peach ! ''

''Hiks hiks... Halusinasiku terlalu tinggi tentangmu _ge_...'' Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanpa berusaha keluar dari ceruk kakinya.

'' Ini bukan halusinasimu Baby...''

**DEG !**

Seperti ada petir yang menggelegar, Tao terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan,suara itu, suara berat yang sangat ia kenal pemiliknya, suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

Tao segera mendongakkan kepalanya,dan lebih terkejut lagi karna kini dihadapannya berdiri seorang _namja _yang sangat ingin ia temui,matanya melebar seketika.

Tao bangkit dari duduknya secara refleks,menatap _namja _yang kini merentangkan kedua tangannya.

'' _Gege_... Kaukah itu ? ''tanya Tao tak percaya.

'' _Ne _Baby, ini _gege_...'' suara berat itu terdengar lembut.

'' _Gege... _Ini benar Kris _ge _?"tanya Tao lagi, seolah tak percaya dan berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

**GREBB! **

Tao memeluk _namja _itu erat.

''_Gege_...Ini Kris _ge _? " ia masih terus memggumam disela sela isakannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kris-sang kekasih- yang kini juga memeluknya erat.

'' Heumm,Ini _gege _Baby,_gege _pulang. Kau pasti sangat merindukan _gege _euhm ? ''ucap lembut Kris sambil mengecup puncak kepala Tao, tangannya membelai halus punggung Tao yang masih terisak dipelukannya.

Kris terkejut beberapa saat, ketika tiba tiba Tao melepas pelukannya dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya dibangku itu dengan kasar.

'' Tidak! '' jawab Tao ketus,sembari membuang pandangannya kearah lain,mempoutkan bibirnya imut, tanda ia sedang kesal.

'' Euh? Bukannya tadi kau bilang sangat merindukan _gege _heum? '' tanya Kris heran.

'' Tidak jadi!'' jawabnya lagi masih dengan nada kesalnya.

Kris terkekeh melihat sifat kekanakan Tao, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Tao,menumpukan kedua lututnya dan berjongkok,mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Tao.

'' _Mianhae _Baby,_gege _tidak bermaksud unt-''

''Itu tidak perlu lagi _ge_.Tao benci _gege_! Tao benci pembohong!'' potong Tao dengan cepat.

''Peach,bukannya _gege _mau membohongimu,tapi...''

'' Tapi apa _ge_? Bukankah kau berjanji hanya enam bulan saja _ge_,tapi apa ? Ini sudah hampir tiga tahun _ge_?'' potongnya lagi membuat Kris terdiam.

''Bahkan sudah dua kali ini kau melewatkan ulang tahunku.'' lanjutnya lagi.

Kris menatap pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan perasaan bersalah,ia tahu ini akan sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Dan dia juga tahu betul bagaimana sifat Tao.

Dia pemuda yang manja, polos dan sangat sensitif perasaannya.

Kris memang bukan orang yang penyabar,namun dia tahu, ia tidak bisa berbicara kasar pada Tao,karna jika itu ia lakukan,maka ia akan kehilangan baby pandanya itu selamanya. Dan Kris tak pernah mau itu terjadi. Ia sangat mencintai Tao.

Kris menghela nafas panjangnya sebentar, lalu menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih tangan Tao dan meremasnya lembut.

Tao membiarkan apa yang dilakukan Kris saat ini. Meski kini ia sedang marah dan kesal pada Kris, namun ia sangat menyukai perlakuan Kris yang seperti ini.

'' Peach... _Gege _tahu _gege _salah, _gege _bohong dan mengingkari janji _gege _padamu. Tapi _gege _seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan Baby.'' ucap Kris.

''-_-''

''Jadi,apa boleh _gege _membela diri ? Apa kau mau mendengar penjelasan _gege _euhm?'' tanya Kris hati hati.

''Apa? ''ucap Tao masih tetap tak mau memandang Kris,

Kris melepas tautan tangannya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Tao, matanya menatap lurus kedepan,menatap gemerlapnya lampu lampu kota Seoul yang indah malam itu.

''Hari itu... Setibanya di Kanada,daddy meminta _gege _untuk menghandle perusahaannya yang di Kanada dan tinggal disana selamanya.''Kris mulai bercerita.

Tampak Tao sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Kris barusan, namun dengan segera ia menyembunyikan keterkejutennya itu, ''Dan gege mau kan? Tsk! Lalu kenapa _gege _kembali kesini lagi heuh? ''potong Tao cepat Tao punya kebiasaan memotong pembicaraan.

Kris hanya bisa menggeleng lemah, ia tahu benar,menghadapi kekasih pandanya ini dia memang harus ekstra sabar.

''Tentu saja tidak seperti itu baby... _Gege _mengatakan pada Daddy dan Mommy jika _gege _tidak bisa meninggalkan Korea terlalu lama, karna di Korea inilah nafas _gege _berada,berada di dekatmu,dan bersamamu selamanya...'' jawab Kris sambil menangkup wajah Tao dengan kedua tangannya,membawanya menatap dirinya dan dapat dilihatnya kini wajah sendu sang kekasih, wajah yang sarat dengan kerinduan.

_Sama sepertinya saat ini._

''Daddy _gege _pasti marah ya _ge_? ''tanya Tao dengan nada lebih lembut.

''Euhm... Awalnya Daddy memang marah, namun kemudian ia menyetujui dan mengijinkan _gege _kembali ke Korea asalkan...'' Kris terdiam sejenak, matanya menerawang jauh, seolah mengingat sesuatu.

'' Jika _gege _bisa memenuhi syarat yang Daddy berikan pada _gege_...''lanjut Kris kemudian.

''Syarat? ''Tao mengerutkan keningnya.

''_Ne_, Daddy meminta _gege _untuk menghandle perusahaan di Kanada selama seribu hari, selama itu _gege _harus meningkatkan angka penjualan perusahaan minimal 50% Baby.

Dan selama itu pula Daddy melarang _gege _untuk menghubungimu,meski hanya mengirim pesan saja.

Dan jika _gege _melanggarnya maka _gege _dianggap gagal, dan tak boleh kembali ke Korea.''jelas Kris panjang lebar.

Kris tercekat saat tiba tiba Tao memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menangis.

Dia panik, dengan segera ia merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukannya .

''Kau kenapa Peach? Apa ada kata kata _gege _yang menyakitimu Baby?''tanya Kris cemas sambil merunduk menatap Tao yang kian terisak,tangannya mengelus surai merah milik _namja _yang sangat ia cintai itu.

''_Mianhae _Baby_, jeongmal mianhae_...''ucap Kris lirih. Meski ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuat pandanya itu menangis saat ini, tapi melihat Tao yang kini kian terisak,hatinya serasa tersayat.

**GREBB!**

Kris kaget saat Tao membalas pelukannya dengan sangat erat, seolah jika ia mengendurkan pelukannya Kris akan sirna.

''Maaf... Hiks,maafkan Tao,_gege_..''ucap Tao disela isakannya.

''Euh,maaf? Maaf untuk apa Peach? ''tanya Kris semakin bingung.

Tao mendongak menatap iris elang milik sang naga,iris tajam yang membuatnya selalu tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

''Maafkan Tao _gege.._. Maaf jika selama ini telah salah paham dan berfikir _gege _telah melupakanku,bahkan sempat membencimu. Karena aku kira kau telah melupakan janji kita dulu. Karena aku tak pernah tahu jika disana _gege _sedang berjuang demi cinta kita. Hiks... hiks... Maaf.''jelasnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Kris tersenyum lega mendengar penuturan belahan jiwanya itu. Ia lalu mengulurkan jemari panjangnya mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi baby peachnya itu dengan perasaan gemas.

Euh(?)

Bagaimana tidak jika mata yang disukainya itu kini basah dan sedikit sembab,hidung mancung yang memerah dan oh jangan lupakan bibir kissable yang bergerak gerak imut,seakan menggoda untuk dicicipi.

Kris menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir fantasi liar yang mulai merasuki pikirannya saat Tao kembali merebahkan kepalanya si dada bidangnya.

''_Ge_...''panggil Tao mendongakkan kepalanya.

''Euhn.''

''Apa _gege _berhasil memenuhi syarat itu _ge _? "tanya Tao penuh harap.

''Tentu saja Peach. _Gege _kan hebat.''jawab Kris enteng.

''Aish _gege_!''Tao mempoutkan bibirnya imut,membuat Kris harus berusaha kuat untuk tak mengecup bibir itu sekarag juga.

''Apa kau baru tahu kalau kekasihmu tampanmu ini hebat eoh? Gege tak hanya membuat penjualan di perusahaan meningkat 50%,tapi hampir mencapai dua kali lipat dari angka penjualan sebelumnya.''jawab Kris dengan nada arogannya.

''Aish! _Gege _tidak boleh sombong seperti itu _ge_...''ucap Tao menasehati,sedang Kris hanya tersenyum saja. Meski Tao memiliki sifat manja dan kekanakan, namun adakalanya kekasihnya itu akan bersikap dewasa. Dulu sebelum dia pergi, Tao lah yang menjadi penenangnya saat ia dalam masalah.

''Jadi? ''tanya Tao.

''Jadi mulai sekarang _gege _akan tinggal disini,karna Daddy memberi kuasa _gege _untuk menghandle anak perusahaan di Korea ini. Dan yang pasti,setelah ini tidak ada yang akan memisahkan kita lagi baby.''ucap Kris dengan tegas.

Tao mengangguk dengan semangat.

'' _Gomawo _baby Peach."ucap Kris seraya mengecup kening Tao, membuat Tao tersipu.

''Euh? Untuk apa _ge _? " tanya Tao heran.

''Karena tanpa dirimu _gege _takkan seperti ini Baby. Karena kau mau mencintai dan selalu setia menunggu _gege_. _Saranghae _baby...''ucap Kris lagi.

'' heum... _Nado saranghe gege_...''jawab Tao pelan sambil menyurukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus kedalam pelukan Kris.

Kris tersenyum dan balas memeluknya penuh kasih sayang.

''_Ge_,apakah selama di Kanada _gege _juga rindu padaku ? ''tanya Tao kelewat polos.

Kris terdiam,sejenak kemudian ia menyunggingkan smirk evilnya.

''Tidak! Siapa bilang _gege _rindu padamu heuh? ''jawab Kris memasang wajah inocentnya.

**DEG**!

Tao merasa sesak seketika mendengar jawaban Kris,menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisnya yang kembali pecah. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya.

''Euhmmm...Mungkin sedikit ''lanjut Kris lagi,pura pura tak menyadari perubahan wajah kekasihnya itu.

''_Gege _jahat! Hiks..''Tao kembali terisak,bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan ternyata tak merindukannya. Hatinya terasa hancur seketika.

Kris merunduk,menatap dalam wajah Tao yang masih menangis,lalu menarik dagu lancip itu pelan hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

Kris terdiam menatap manik hitam itu, black pearl yang selalu mempesona.

Ya,Kris sudah terlalu dalam jatuh pada pesona manik indah itu, membuatnya mabuk kepayang dan tak mampu menahan diri.

'' Bagaimana _gege _akan rindu padamu jika setiap saat kau selalu ada bersama _gege _heum?" ucap Kris sambil menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung mancung Tao.

Tao mengerjap imut,nalarnya belum memahami apa yang dimaksud Kris.

'' Mak-maksud _gege_? '' tanyanya kemudian.

Kris kembali tersenyum, dan membuka tasnya yang terletak disamping ia duduk ,lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya itu, sebuah IPad.

Tao semakin tak mengerti melihat Kris yang sedang sibuk membuka screen IPadnya itu dan mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Kris tersenyum lebar ketika ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, lalu menunjukkan pada Tao.

Tao menaikkan alisnya saat melihat sebuah folder bergambar boneka panda, dibawah gambar itu terdapat tulisan '_My Love Baby Peach_'

Kris menyentuh gambar di folder itu, dan seketika mata Tao membulat melihat isi folder itu.

'' Euh? Apa ini _ge? _Kenapa banyak sekali foto Tao disini _ge_? Kau mendapatkan dari mana _ge_?" tanyanya bertubi tubi yang membuat Kris terkekeh dan mengusak rambutnya dengan gemas.

'' Hey,Daddy memang melarang _gege _menghubungimu, tapi kan masih ada Baekhyun _hyung_.'' jawab Kris.

'' Eoh?" Tao semakin tak mengerti.

'' Enh,sejak memutuskan untuk menerima persyaratan dari Daddy, _gege _meminta tolong pada Baekhyun _hyung _untuk mengirim fotomu setiap hari, dan memberi tahuku apa saja yang kau lakukan Peach...'' jelas Kris dengan senyumnya.

Sementara Tao menatapnya masih dengan pandangan tak percaya.

'' Setelah itu _gege _membuat folder ini. Euhm... Semacam agenda tepatnya Peach. Aku menulis semua yang kita lakukan selama berpisah disini. Dan inilah yang membuatku kuat menahan rindu padamu selama ini. Karena aku tahu kau selalu mencintai dan setia menungguku Baby peach.'' Lanjut Kris sambil menyentuh salah satu tulisan difolder itu.

Mata Tao kembali membulat melihat ratusan bahkan ribuan foto fotonya ada disitu dengan berbagai pose, mulai dari pose dia makan, tidur, saat dia latihan wushu hingga dia yang sedang menangis.

Dan bibirnya langsung mengerucut imut saat melihat foto yang terakhir.

''Yakk! Apa apaan ini? Kenapa foto Tao yang nangis juga ada disini eoh? ''teriaknya tak terima.

Kris terkekeh melihat reaksi Tao yang kini tengah malu.

''Kenapa heum?'' tanyanya menggoda.

'' Aish Tao malu _gege_,kan jadi jelek eoh? ''rajuknya manja, membuat Kris semakin gemas saja,lalu mengusak surai hitam kekasihnya yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya.

'' Siapa bilang kau jelek euhm? Menurut _gege _kau semakin imut dan juga cantik kalau menangis Baby... '' ucap Kris sambil menyentil hidung mancung Tao membuat wajah kekasihnya itu kembali merona.

'' Jadi, Baekhyun _hyung _sebenarnya tahu tentang _gege _ya? '' tanya Tao masih penasaran.

Kris mengangguk, '' Tentu saja Baby,menurut mu untuk apa Baekhyun _hyung _mengerjaimu dihari ulang tahunmu bulan lalu euhm? "tanya Kris sambil tersenyum jahil.

'' Wait! Jangan bilang jika yang menyuruhnya adalah _gege eoh_?" Tao menatap tajam Kris,ia masih ingat saat ulang tahunnya tanggal dua Mei yang lalu, Baekhyun dan kekasihnya- Park Chanyeol mengerjainya habis habisan hingga ia menangis seharian. Kris hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

'' Aish, _gege _benar benar keterlaluan _eoh_! Baekhyun _hyung _juga,awas saja,akan kubalas nanti!''ucap Tao kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut, membuat Kris semakin gemas padanya.

'' Jangan begitu Peach. Baekhyun _hyung _melakukan itu kan demi membantu kita juga baby...''ucap Kris sambil membelai surai hitam sang kekasih penuh sayang.

Oh ayolah, tidakkah kita perhatikan tangan Kris yang sepertinya akan gatal jika tak menyentuh Tao sedikit saja. Dasar pervert heuh!

Tao mengangguk pasrah, bagaimanapun ia tak mungkin bisa marah pada sepupu kesayangannya itu, terlebih setelah dia tahu jika Baekhyun melakukan itu demi hubungannya dengan Kris.

'' Jadi... Kau sudah tidak marah lagi pada _gege _kan Peach? '' tanya Kris kembali menangkup wajah Tao.

'' Tentu saja tidak _gege_. Mana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu lama lama huh! '' jawab Tao malu malu.

'' Euhm baiklah. Berarti bolehkan _gege _meminta 'First Kiss' _gege _hari ini? ''tanya Kris memasang seringaiannya.

Tao mengangguk pelan,lalu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali merona hebat mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu.

Kris lalu mendekatkan wajahnya,tepatnya bibirnya ke arah bibir Tao,dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Merasakan hembusan nafas Kris yang membelai wajahnya, Taopun memejamkan matanya untuk menantikan kejadian selanjutnya.

Namun ia heran karena setelah sekian lama ia menanti, Kris tak juga menciumnya,lalu iapun membuka matanya dan terkejut saat melihat wajah Kris yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya,dan sedang menatap intens padanya.

''Ke-kenapa ge? Ada yang salah ya? ''tanya Tao terlampau lugu.

Kris kembali bersmirk ria.

'' Tidak! Gege hanya sedang menikmati anugerah terindah dalam hidup _gege_. '' puji Kris yang sukses membuat Tao salah tingkah.

'' _Aigoo_... Jadi panda _gege _ini sudah tidak sabar minta dicium euhm?" goda Kris sambil menahan tawanya melihat Tao yang salah tingkah karena rayuannya.

''Aish _gege_...'' ucap Tao kesal, dan tak disangka sangka, Tao meraup wajah Kris dan mendaratkan bibirnya kebibir Kris.

Kris tersentak kaget namun kemudian ia menyeringai dan tentunya membalas ciuman yang sudah menjadi lumatan lumatan lembut itu.

Tao mendesah halus saat Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya,meminta akses lebih, dan Tao dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Kris masuk kerongga hangat miliknya, mengabsen setiap detailnya dan mengajaknya bertarung lidah,serta saling mencicipi rasa saliva masing masing.

Tao merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika saat Kris menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, iapun mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Kris, matanya terpejam rapat,menandakan betapa ia menikmati ciuman yang makin lama semakin liar itu.

'' Eungghhh...'' lenguh panjang Tao merasakan bak tersengat aliran listrik ditubuhnya saat tangan Kris-yang entah sejak kapan sudah menelusup kedalam bajunya- memilin nipplenya.

Tubuhnya menggelinjang tak nyaman, sampai akhirnya ia merasa sesak karena kekurangan oksigen.

Tao mendorong tubuh Kris hingga ciuman itupun terlepas,dan segera mungkin ia menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya.

Kris kembali menyeringai mesum dan mengumpat dalam hati melihat Tao yang saat ini tengah mengatur nafasnya yang terengah engah akibat ulahnya, bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak dan makin memerah dan jangan lupakan peluh yang membanjiri kening dan lehernya.

''Shitt!"' Kris menelan ludahnya kasar, ia merasakan celananya semakin sempit.

'' Euhmm _ge_, sudah malam _ge_,sebaiknya kita pulang. Baekhyun _hyung _pasti mencemaskanku.'' ucap Tao dengan canggung.

'' Ah kau benar Peach, kita memang harus segera pulang, angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu baby. ''jawab Kris sambil kembali memasang smirknya.

Dan saat Tao mulai berjalan menuju arah apartement Baekhyun.

'' Mobilnya ada disana Peach.'' ucap Kris tiba tiba sambil menunjuk kearah ujung taman itu,dimana sebuah mobil sport warna hitam terparkir manis (?).

Tao menghentikan langkahnya,dan berbalik menatap Kris yang masih duduk dibangku itu dengan heran.

'' Euh, bukannya apartement Baekhyun dekat _ge_,kenapa harus naik mobil?" tanyanya bingung.

Kris terkekeh pelan, ''Siapa bilang kita pulang ke apartementnya heum?" Kris balik bertanya.

''Tsk! Kan Tao tinggal diapartementnya Baekhyun _hyung ge_... Apa _gege _sudah lupa?''tanya Tao kesal.

Kris kembali terkekeh,ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Tao yang masih menatapnya bingung.

''Kita akan pulang ke apartemen kita sendiri Tao.'' bisik Kris tepat didepan telinga Tao,membuat Tao merinding geli.

'' Apartement kita?'' tanya Tao semakin tak mengerti.

'' Well, jadi mulai malam ini kau akan bekerja dan juga tinggal dengan _gege _Peach. '' jawab Kris sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Tao.

''Bekerja? kerja apa _ge_?" tanya Tao lagi.

''Kerja sebagai 'asisten' pribadi _gege_... Kau mau kan baby?"'' tanya Kris dengan tampang seriusnya-yang tentu saja hanya pura pura.

''Sebenarnya aku mau, tapi kan Tao masih kuliah _ge_. Bagaimana caranya membagi waktu antara di kampus dan di kantor huh?'' jawab Tao polos.

Sekali lagi Kris terkekeh mendengar keluhan kekasihnya itu.

Tao memang sangat polos,manja dan juga pemalu,dan tak jarang Kris kerepotan karenanya. Tapi jangan salah,justru sifat Tao yang terkesan seperti anak kecil inilah yang membuat Kris semakin terjerat oleh pesonanya.

''Siapa bilang kau akan kerja dikantor euhm?"

'' Euh?''

''Kau akan bekerja di apartement gege, dan tugasmu menemani _gege_, menyiapkan makanan untuk _gege _dan melayani semua 'kebutuhan' _gege_. Bagaimana,kau mau kan baby? ''jelas Kris.

''Huweee... Itu berarti Tao jadi pelayan dong?" tanya Tao heboh.

Kris tertawa semakin keras,lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Tao,'' Yup! Kau memang akan bekerja sebagai pelayan baby Peach." Kris memberi jeda sesaat.

'' Tepatnya pelayan diranjang.'' bisiknya seduktif sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal.

''Yakk! Dasar pervert! Aku tidak mau.'' teriak Tao.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya lagi,hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai ke mobil Kris.

''Cepat sedikit Peach. Kau tahu, _gege _sudah tak sabar untuk melanjutkan ciuman tadi." ucap Kris sambil menarik tangan Tao menuju mobilnya.

''Dasar Wu Yi Fan mesum,aku tidak mau! Dan jika Baekhyun _hyung _tahu,maka kau pasti akan dilempar olehnya,huh!'' tolak Tao setengah berteriak.

''Tsk! Apa perlu _gege _menggendongmu euhm? Dan lagian Baekhyun _hyung _tidak akan marah kok,kan _gege _sudah mendapat ijin darinya ..." ucap Kris bangga.

''Aish Baekhyun _pabbo_! " gerutu Tao.

''Jadi,mau jalan sendiri atau digendong nyonya Wu Zi Tao?''goda Kris.

''Yakk! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku ini _namja _Wu Yi Fan pabbo!"ucap Tao sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan melangkah menuju mobik Kris.

Kris semakin tertawa,lalu iapun berjalan mendahului Tao dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

''Aku membencimu Wu Yi Fan!'' ucapnya ketus sebelum masuk kedalam mobil itu.

'' Aku juga mencintaimu Wu Zi Tao!" jawab Kris enteng.

''Yakk!"

BLAMM

''Hahahaha...'' tawa Kris menggema bersama ia masuk kedalam mobilnya,dan tak lama kemudian mobil itupun melaju kearah apartement Kris.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat itu...

''Aish! Dasar naga mesum,awas saja kalau sampai besok Tao tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar,takkan kubiarkan Tao tinggal bersamanya lagi.''ucap seorang _namja _yang sedari tadi mengintip TaoRis dari balik pohon itu mendengus kesal.

''Biarkan saja Baekkie... Mereka kan baru bertemu,jadi wajar kalau mereka melepas rindu.'' jawab _namja _yang disebelahnya.

'' Tapi Chanie,kau kan tahu sendiri pervertnya Kris seperti apa. Aigo... Kasian sekali kau Panda.'' ucap _namja _bernama Baekhyun itu tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinyapun kini berada dalam '_bahaya_'.

Baekhyun tercekat saat merasakan hembusan nafas yang sedikit memburu menyapu tengkuknya.

''Baekkie-ah... Bagaimana kalau kita juga melakukannya euhm?''tanya _namja _yg dipanggil Chanie tadi,sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang kekasihnya itu.

''A-apa maksudmu Park Chanyeol?'' tanya Baekhyun terbata.

Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu menjilat telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik seduktif, ''Euhm... Seperti yang semalam.'' goda Chanyeol dengan suara seksinya.

'' Eungh... Aku tidak ma-Ahh...'' lenguh Baekhyun saat Chanyeol kembali menjilat telinganya lalu turun ke leher dan menggigit kecil kulit halus itu.

''Aish kau ini sama saja mesumnya dengan naga pabbo barusan eoh!'' ucap Baekhyun ketus lalu melayangkan tatapan tajamnya yang seolah berkata- _"memang masih kurang yang semalam"_- pada Chanyeol.

Namun tak disangka sangka Chanyeol langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya menuju apartement mereka,tak peduli pada rontaan _namja _digendongannya itu.

''Yakk! TURUNKAN AKU PARK CHANYEOL !

.

.

.

**FIN**

Yang mau mampir dan baca...

Gomawo ne...*bow*

Ada yang bersedia review ?


End file.
